warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Kvaldir attack on Kaskala
The Tuskarr living at Kaskala, were suddenly attacked by the Kvaldir, with no provocation at all killing many Tuskarr. The Tuskarr first retreated and sent children and women survivors at Unu'pe. Ataika led the Tuskarr to reduce the Kvaldir numbers, while Utaik collected the Kaskala supplies which would prove useful later. Ataika insisted that Elder Muahit leave Kaskala, but Muahit was adamant. He believed that all was not lost. After Ataika brought Muahit a totem of Isslurik, Muahit said prayers and begged Isslurik assistance. Isslurik answered and cleared the mists created by the Kvaldir. The Tuskarr led by Ataika and Utaik killed Heigarr the Horrible, leader of the Kvaldir to ensure the victory. Not Without a Fight Kaskala, situated on the eastern coast of Borean Tundra, inhabited by the Tuskarr. It was a sacred and peaceful land for the tuskarrs, where they caught fish and sated their needs. Days were good, but they did not last for too long. The Kvaldir arrived at Kaskala with their ships and attacked the village of Kaskala, unprovokingly. They slaughtered the tuskarr before they were alerted. Hence, most of the tuskarr retreated away from the shores. The Kvaldir raids were swift and mist surrounded them when they attacked, so they were difficult to spot. Ataika was the leader of the tuskarrs living at Kaskala. When he saw he village from distance, he saw it fully covered in mists. Kaskala was a sacred place for the tuskarr. Their ancestors were guided to Kaskala by the spirit of Tayutka herself. Now nearly destroyed and driven off from their own village, the Tuskarr were desperate and would not retreat without a fight. It was time to show the mist men that the spears that can be used for catching fish, can also be used to kill the Kvaldir. They were determined to fight tooth and nail, but would not give the Kvaldir an inch without making them pay for it dearly. Ataika gathered strong and agile Tuskarrs and led them to kill most of the raiders in quickly, as the Kvaldir were not expecting a counter attack. Preparing for the Worst While Ataika, was leading the Tuskarr to battle against the Kvaldir, Utaik was preparing for the future of their tribe. Dark times were upon them. Karkut's spirit walked the earth and gathered the spirits of dead tuskarr. The mist men, Kvaldir had taken many of Utaik's brethren and Utaik knew that soom Kaskala would be reduced to ashes. Utaik knew better than to just battle against the Kvaldir, it was a time to think for the future. Of their children and grandchildren and survival of the tribe as whole. There was hope for the Tuskarr, Utaik had sent families of Kaskala to Unu'pe for safety purposes. But to live, they required food. Good and edible food still remained at their houses at Kaskala. When the Kvaldir attacked, the Tuskarr had to retreat with nothin but their families, leaving all the food in their homes. The food they left would be used by their enemy, the Kvaldir, or rot. Utaik and some of his followers sneaked into Kaskala and took as supplies as they could and retreated back. This was done at the same time when Ataika was leading the Tuskarr to battle. So, it became easy to steal food, when the attention of Kvaldir was somewhere else. The supplies will feed he cousins and children of Kaskala, even if Utaik, Ataika and others die defending it. Muahit's Wisdom Every Tuskarr village had wise elders. The whole village took knowledge and bleesings from the elders. The elders were important for the village's survival. Same was with Kaskala. Kaskala villagers needed its wise elders alive. Ataika knew that even if he should die, his brothers and cousins will lift his spear and lead the Tuskarrs against the Kvaldir. Warriors like Ataika were replaceable, but not the elders. And one of Kaskala's elder was Muahit. Muahit was a shaman and had a lot of experience in him to lead the Kaskala villagers, back to peace and prosperity. But Muahit was a stubborn elder. Muahit refused to leave the altar of Tayutka in the central island. Ataika himself went to Muahit to convince Muahit to leave for Unu'pe When Ataika reached Elder Muahit at the Njord's Breath Bay, where the altar of Tayutka stood, Muahit told Ataika that he would not leave Kaskala and the spirits were with the Tuskarr still and Kaskala was not lost. Muahit believed that Issliruk will give the Tuskarr courage, Tayutka will make sure that the survivors will have food and shelter and Karkut will watch over the fallen, so they did not lose their way. Muahit told Ataika that Issliruk's guidance was what they needed the most. Muahit told Ataika that he had already sent his nephew Iruk to bring Muahit Issliruk's totem, but the Kvaldir struck Iruk, while he was bringing the totem to Muahit and his corpse fell in the waters to the north with the totem. As Muahit himself was too weak to fetch Issliruk's totem, he requested Ataika to bring him the totem. As Ataika was a good swimmer, due to the days as a fisherman, he entered the northern waters and retrieved the Issliruk's totem and returned it to Elder Muhit. When Ataika gave the totem to Muahit, Muahit felt calm and felt Issliruk's presence. He assured Ataika that Issliruk does not want his children to perish at the hands of the Kvaldir. The Tides Turn Muahit murmured a prayer to Isslurik with the totem in hand and begged him for help. His voice increasing in magnitude with every word. He cried to Isslurik, asked him that they had never brought any harm to anyone in the world. They were content and peaceful in their small happy world. Why is it that the Tuskarr have suffered such losses, innocents murdered? He prayed to Isslurik to give them strength to see the invisible foe and to give them hope against these mist men, because the Tuskarr even though peaceful and friendly fish catchers, can be the most dangerous of enemies in the world. He asked Isslurik to give the Tuskarr a chance to battle the Kvaldir. As if in answer, an eagle flew from the sky and flew over the Njord’s Breath Bay and the whole of Kaskala. Eagle, being the form of Isslurik flew among them, giving hope to the each Tuskarr fighting for his and his family’s lives. A cheer went through the Tuskarr, the sound of it, terrified the Kvaldir so much that they started assembling the ships from which they came. The eagle swept clean the mists that were brought down by the Kvaldir. Then the eagle sat atop the statue of Isslurik. Muahit was amazed by the sight of the eagle as much as Ataika was. The morale of the Kvaldir was low, as they fought in the mists. But the mists were wiped off and a clean atmosphere surrounded Kaskala. Ataika knew that the death of Kvaldir’s leader would guarantee them the victory. The leader of the Kvaldir was Heigarr the Horrible. Ataika ordered all the Tuskarr to attack all the Kvaldir in sight, which would create confusion. The plan worked and Heigarr the Horrible was alone, as his guards left to attack the Tuskarr. Ataika and Utaik with a group of Tuskarr warriors confronted Heigarr the Horrible. Heigarr the Horrible was surrounded by all sides by the Tuskarr, dodging his every attack. Whenever Heigarr turned to face one foe, the rest would hit him with a spear and injure him. At the end he died with multiple injuries left by the Tuskarr. They left his corpse for everyone to see. They might have severed Heigarr’s head, but the Tuskarr honored even their enemies. Though the battle against the Kvaldir was not over, it was well swayed in the hands of the Tuskarr of Kaskala. Isslurik looked over his followers from the statue. He had given them a chance to win against the Kvaldir. ''“He would never let anyone of his children die,” ''thought Muahit. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra